This invention relates to an image processing system which includes a digital copying machine having a scanner function and a plurality of personal computers connected to a local network and in which the scanner function of the digital copying machine is commonly utilized by the personal computers, for example.
Conventionally, it is considered that a large-sized scanner is connected to a network and utilized by a plurality of personal computers (PC) of users. In this case, the scanner is provided with the interface for the network and connected to the LAN (Local Area Network).
Further, the PC which utilizes an image read is also provided with the interface for the network and connected to the LAN.
An image read by the scanner is transmitted to the PC via the LAN. Further, it is considered that the scanner can also be commonly utilized by a plurality of PCs in such a case.
The scanner commonly utilized by a plurality of PCs transmits an image to the PC via the LAN. In a case where the scanner is utilized by a plurality of PCs, the installation place of the scanner may be far apart from the installation place of the PC in some cases. In this case, the user takes the original to the scanner, scans the original and comes back to the PC to check or confirm the scanned image.
At this time, if the image is lightly read and difficult to read or densely (darkly) read and thus the reading condition is not satisfied, it is necessary for the user to carry the original to the scanner again and scan the original again. Further, at this time, image data flows on the LAN and the traffic of the LAN (the data amount on the network) becomes heavier.
Therefore, it is required to permit the user to instantly confirm the image read by the scanner without increasing the traffic on the LAN. Further, it is required to permit the user to easily set the original when the read original is scanned again.
Thus, in the prior art, there occurs a problem that an image read by the common scanner cannot be instantly confirmed or the read image cannot be easily revised or corrected.
An object of this invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of permitting the user to confirm a read image on the spot where the reading operation is effected and making clear a portion of the read image which the user wants to confirm when images of a plurality of originals are read in each document unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide an image processing apparatus including at least one image outputting device and an image inputting device commonly utilized by the image outputting devices which are connected via a network and capable of permitting an image input by the image inputting device to be instantly confirmed and permitting a read image to be easily corrected.
The above object can be attained by a method for storing of original comprising a reading step of sequentially feeding a plurality of originals in each document unit and reading images of the originals; a storing step of storing the images read in the reading step; an output step of outputting the images read in the reading step; a setting step of setting a rereading process by the reading step based on the output of the output step; a selecting step of selecting the original to be reread by the setting step; a processing step of sequentially feeding the plurality of originals read by the reading step again by the reading step and rereading the images of the originals selected by the selecting step; and a replacing step of replacing a corresponding image of the originals stored by the storing step with an images of the originals reread by the processing step.
Further, the above object can be attained by an image processing apparatus comprising reading means for sequentially feeding a plurality of originals in each document unit and reading images of the originals; storing means for storing the images read by the reading means; display means for displaying the images read by the reading means; setting means for setting a rereading process by the reading means based on the display of the display means; selecting means for selecting an original to be reread by the setting means; processing means for sequentially feeding the plurality of originals read by the reading means again by use of the reading means and rereading the images of the originals selected by the selecting means; and replacing means for replacing a corresponding images of the originals stored by the storing means with an images of the originals reread by the processing means.
The above object can be attained by an image processing apparatus comprising reading means for sequentially feeding a plurality of originals in each document unit and reading images of the originals; storing means for storing the images of the originals read by the reading means; printing means for reducing a plurality of images read by the reading means to print the reduced images on a printing medium for confirmation, printing a description frame for specifying a rereading process and a description frame specifying change of a rereading parameters for each reduced image on the printing medium for confirmation, and printing information indicating the printing medium for confirmation; determining means for determining specification of a rereading process and specification of change of the rereading parameters for each image according to the contents of the description frame for specifying the rereading process and the description frame for specifying the parameters at the rereading time which are attached to each reduced image when the printing medium for confirmation is read by the reading means and it is determined that the printing medium for confirmation is read according to the information indicating the printing medium for confirmation based on the thus read image of the printing medium for confirmation; and processing means for causing the reading means to selectively read images of the originals corresponding to the images for which specification of the rereading process is determined by the determining means while changing the parameters at the reading time according to specification of change of the rereading parameters determined by the determining means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.